1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel delivery system of a machine, a fuel delivery method of the same and a fuel delivery program of the same for forming a delivery schedule for feeding fuel used by operating a machine and is particularly preferable in forming a delivery schedule for feeding fuel to a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in the case of carrying out construction by operating a construction machine, the construction is progressed efficiently by ensuring fuel supplied to the construction machine. Ensuring of fuel in the construction significantly influences on the situation of progressing the construction. Particularly, when a number of construction machines are used, it is extremely important to ensure fuel for the number of construction machines. Further, in order to assure a supply of fuel, normally, a fuel delivery and feeding service from nearby exclusive fuel stores or fuel supply stores is normally requested.
However, in the case of a mobile type construction machines, a location of operating the construction machine may not be fixed and the amount of fuel consumption varies significantly depending on operation time or operation condition per day. For such reasons, fuel is supplied in excess before the fuel on hand is exhausted, and therefore, there poses a problem that the delivery and feeding service of fuel cannot be received efficiently.